Day and Night
by pbjforever
Summary: During the day I am ok, but at night I'm not alright. Sam feelings on her and Freddie's breakup, the night of the breakup, and two months later. Read and Review.


**Day and Night**

**Hello wonderful people. I wrote this oneshot based on my recent breakup. Except I tweaked the story to fit Sam and Freddie (Freddie knows how to not break up with girls on email) The agreement is real, and the feelings are real, just put into Sam's point of view. So please review, it would really make me happy. Happy Veterans Day (if you live in the US) and 11/11/11. **

Beep Beep Beep, went Freddie's phone alarm. It was midnight, therefore it was time to break up. We spent our last two hours as a couple watching movies on his couch. I looked at him sadly. We both stood up.

"So this is it." I said, sadly.

"Do you want to see what happens in the next few months? Maybe we could get back together, if you want." He said. The forming tears stopped for a second.

"Sure." I said. I was super confused, I had never agreed to break up with a boyfriend, and maybe get back together. I shook his hand, and hugged him one more time. I walked out of his apartment, and the second I closed the door, the tears streamed down my face. I could not let him see me crying over him. I contemplated calling a cab, but I couldn't let a total stranger see me cry, so that was a no. I couldn't walk home in the middle of the night either, rape is a real fear, so wiping my eyes, I walked into Carly's apartment. I grabbed the blanket I usually use, put it over my body and plopped down on the couch. I laid awake for an hour, crying and screaming in my emotional pain. I was surprised and relieved Carly and Spencer didn't wake up. I needed to just be alone, and try to get some sleep. I could finally fall asleep, but I would wake up every hour, check the time on my phone, groan, and cry myself back to sleep. I think I only got about three hours of sleep when it was time to wake up.

The first thing I did was make myself some bacon and eggs. Yummy, comfort food. I wolfed my food down in about two minutes. When I was full, I mean satisfied, I'm Sam Puckett, full is not possible for me. I went into Carly's closet and put on one of her relatively girly tops. I looked at myself in the mirror and trembled, nervous about Carly, and the rest of the school's reaction to our breakup. I can almost guarantee it will be relief and happiness. Most people did not like the fact that we were a couple. I sighed as I got my makeup out of my bag and began to apply shimmery eyeshadow, eyeliner, concealer, and mascara. Nobody could know that I had spent the night crying. I smiled at myself and reassured myself that I am Sam Puckett and I can get through this because I am a strong woman, and I do not need a man in my life. I was still panting from nerves when Carly woke up. She saw me wearing her girly top and immediately knew something was wrong. I keep some of my clothes here for when I sleep over. She asked what was wrong.

"Freddie and I broke up last night." I said sadly, my voice trembling, trying not to cry again. I went downstairs to grab a glass of water. She followed me, her jaw dropping.

"Why?" She asked.

"Hold on." I said. I was really parched, the inside of my mouth was super dry, I could barely talk.

"He and I heard you telling Spencer and his girlfriend babysitter lady that in order to date someone you have to have things in common, and we're complete opposites, so that's not going to work. Well there's no "we" anymore, but you know what I mean."

"Yeah, but you guys were so cute together, and being opposites was what made you cute." She said sadly. "That really sucks." She gave me a hug.

"I know, it was mutual though. But he and I agreed to maybe get back together in a few months, but I am not going to stand around waiting for him."

"Definitely don't wait for him, whatever you do." She said, as I thought about how in the world I was going to do that.

_**2 Months Later**_

Freddie and I have been broken up for two months now, and I am almost over him. I never knew how hard it would be to get over him. All I want is to be healed of this disease I they call heartbreak. (even though I tell my friends I am so over him.) He was my first kiss, and my first real boyfriend, though. That could be a contributing factor to not being over him, two months later.

During the day I am ok, but at night I'm not alright.

Freddie and I went right back to being friends/ Carly's bickering sidekickts. We went straight back to fighting verbally and physically every day. Sometimes I even forget that we were even dating in the first place.

However when I lay in bed at night, I cannot help but imagine scenarios of how we could get back together. How he would say that he's always loved me, and how he would kiss me. But I know it's all just a dream. It is just so hard to get over someone you've liked for such a long time. He seems to be so over me, though. Sometimes he awkwardly avoids me. I am wondering if the agreement to maybe get back together was just something he said to make the breakup easier.

**Thank you for reading and please review. Love pbjforever 3**


End file.
